factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy of Kain
BOmapscan.jpg|Nosgoth in Blood Omen Defiance-map.jpg|Nosgoth In Defiance Background Information: -taken from the OBD wiki- Legacy of Kain is a series of five games which include Blood Omen 1, 2, Soul Reaver 1, 2, and Legacy of Kain Defiance. Each entry incorporates elements of action and puzzle-solving in its gameplay, and all are set in the fictional land of Nosgoth, united by the character of Kain, the series' vampire anti-hero. Although technically a pentalogy, the series is effectively made up of two duologies telling the separate stories of Kain (Blood Omen) and Raziel (Soul Reaver), with both culminating in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Chiefly marketed under the genre of dark fantasy or Gothic fiction, their developers have described the games' collective core tenets as their mature, original storyline, complex characters, strong writing and voice acting, and fresh approach to vampire mythology. Recurring themes include destiny versus free will, tragedy, the questioning of morality, propaganda, manipulation and redemption. The games have enjoyed critical success, and - despite their present dormancy - continue to be widely praised and highlighted for their voice acting, storytelling, and visuals. The verse is superior to God Of War and a bit to Devil May Cry, due to hax and destructive powers. Standing in the FactPile-verse: The verse is fairly strong with the main characters Kain and Raziel being immortal vampires capable of gaining different powers from taking the Blood/Souls of other beings.Also the vast majory of the verse has magic abilities. The center of the Verse is Nosgoth,a Supercontinent (taking into account the size of Elder God "more pervasive than a continent" and only, occupies about 50% of Nosgoth), the center of Nosgoth is at the same time the Pillars of Nosgoth,which is responsible to many powers of the verse. The metaphysics of Nosgoth can be divided into nine magical principles: Balance,Conflict,Death,Dimension,Energy, Mind, Nature, States and Time. Further, eight of these principles can be combined to form the classical elements: Conflict and Nature are aligned to Fire, Death and States create Water (ice), Energy and Time are associated with Earth, and the Mind and Dimension form Air. Fire and Air are associated with Light, and Water and Earth with Darkness.These principles, along with Spirit, form the basis of Nosgoth's physics and magic system. They are represented in the form of the Circle of Nine, an oligarchy of incredibly-powerful sorcerers who preside over the Pillars of Nosgoth. The Pillars are inextricably tied to the health of the land; their integrity, or lack thereof, directly influences the balance of the world The verse is composed aside to Nosgoth,of other 2 principle Planes/Dimensions: The Spectral realm and the Demon realm.In Legacy of Kain exist 5 Main races: Vampires,Hylden,Demons,Wraiths and Humans. Destructive Capacity and attack potency is low-medium: being many characters Between building class to city block class,One Continental+ ( Elder God) and others Multi-continental class and possibly Large star class ( The Nature Guardians and those with his powers, can manipulate the nature in Nosgoth a super contient,also one of his abilities is summon a supernova). The stronger character is Kain which has practically all the powers of the verse, is a true immortal and a Reality Warping user with a lot of hax and abilities, many that allow him to ignore the durability of the enemy (Soul manipulation,mind control,blood manipulation,Telekinesis,matter manipulation,space-Time manipulation,the soul Reaver) and avoid receiving damage (forcefield,intangibility,reflect physical damage,life energy absorption).Followed for Ariel, Bane and Raziel.The Elder God although it has considerable destructive power and its condition of being timeless and multi-dimensional, it has not shown practically any of its abilities. The verse does have alot of broken abilities,which allows them to ignore the durability of the opponent and/or have an advantage over the over it,such as blood manipulation,soul manipulation (which the verse uses a lot of ),time manipulation,time travel, mindrape,read mind and emotions,nigh-omniscience,possession,telekinesis,elemental manipulation,poison manipulation,intangiability,energy manipulation (including drain energy of the opponent),Emotions manipulation,infinite stamina,make a copy of the future to the oponent,with his abilities,Curses,many types of forcefield,illusions,many types of life and death manipulation,ressurection,nature manipulation,summon Natural phenomenon,gravity manipulation,matter manipulation (Can manipulate the states of mater and the matter to a Macro-Quantum level,manipulate Elementary particles) Space manipulation,supernova generation,different dimensional related abilities,(incluiding,dimensional travel,summon creatures from other dimensions,even dimensional sealing),reality warping,a creature with mental powers able to kill peoples only with his thoguhts and a soul devouring astral "god" that can exist in all times at once and is multi-Dimencional. Many characters live for centuries or thousands of years,so they have a vast experiencie. In physical strength, the verse is low-medium, being the weakest characters moving objects from hundreds of kilograms to a few tons, Raziel who is able to tear down an object of several hundred tons, with little effort, Kain being quite superior to Raziel, surely being able to move objects of thousands of tons effortlessly, possibly more than 10,000, Dumah being superior to Raziel, Janos and the Vorador would also have to be between Kain and Raziel. Speed feats are normaly above peak human,(but normaly the characters have teleportation ability) and many characters that can move or attack a massively hypersonic+ speed (many characters has Lightning based abilities,even a entire race called "Lightning Demons") and those who can dodge his attacks.With some abilities that allows attack a relativistic+ speed. A characteristic of the verse is that many characters are incredibly difficult to kill, but impossible without the proper means: Examples: Kain: ONLY can be killed by his own sword, "The Soul Reaver" Raziel: If his physical body is destroyed, he automatically moves to another dimension, where he heals automatically and also when consuming souls, returning to the battlefield in seconds. Malek: is a soul trapped in an armor, not possessing a physical body, so it cannot take damage, but it can continue fighting, so destruction /absorption of the soul or conseptual abilities to kill it is needed. Elder God: Only purified beings can see it and interact with it, in addition,to being Multi-dimensional, it can only be damaged by attacks of the same type, if we add its size (larger than a continent), regenerative abilities and that within his poses millions, if not, tens of millions of souls (he has absorbed the soul of each person who dies in Nosgoth for thousands of years), so attacks that affect the soul, probably do not work, we have someone quite difficult to kill. The verse lacks durability feats, being mostly between wall Class to at least Small town class, but it makes up for it with broken abilities. In addition to all that, the characters have abilities to avoid damage or recover, such as intangibility, force fields, damage reflect,regeneration,curation,etc Character Profiles: Kain Moebius Malek Mortanius Raziel The Elder God Ariel Vorador Janos Audron Dumah The Seer The Hylden Lord Zephon Bane (Legacy of Kain) DeJoule Anachrothe Azimuth Turel Supporters of the Series: Exerdragon1000 Amm0vamp1r3 Cypher Kitten Lord Richard Rider Ruliya Category:Universe Profiles